


Pesadillas

by Nawwy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nawwy/pseuds/Nawwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''No puedo dormir john'' - Sherlock se arrepiente de algo más además de la decisión tomada en aquella azotea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pesadillas

**Author's Note:**

> one-Shot ubicado después del final de la segunda temporada.

El 221 de Baker Street estaba completamente en silencio, no era de extrañar pues eran las 2 de la mañana. La señora Hudson estaría descansando y hoy mismo, los detectives más famosos de toda Gran Bretaña, habían cerrado un caso. Sherlock se premiaría durmiendo. El tintineo de las llaves rompió la silenciosa paz, un cansado john entró en el departamento, encendió la luz del salón y dejó su chaqueta junto con el maltrecho maletín en su sillón.

Llegó a la cocina preguntándose si habría algo comestible pero al abrir la nevera solo encontró dedos emputados y un bote de cristal lleno de ojos. – Me prometió que esta vez haría la compra.- suspiró. Todo el enfado desapareció al escuchar un grito proveniente de la habitación de su compañero.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y encontró a un sudoroso detective enrollado con las sabanas de su cama.

-¡NO! ¡BASTA! ¡DETENTE! ¡NO LO TOQUES!- gritó

John se acercó sentándose en la cama. Agitó los hombros del moreno intentándolo despertar-¡Sherlock despierta!- gritó desesperándose.

-¡John! John estas aquí- dijo un sorprendido Sherlock limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la mano mientras se incorporaba.

-Claro que estoy aquí- paseó por la habitación buscando una toalla con la que secar el sudor – perdón por llegar tan tarde-la encontró y volvió a la cama-me llamó Lestrade y me acabó convenciendo de ir a tomar algo- empezó a pasar el tejido por la cara de su compañero- volvieron las pesadillas…

-No cesan john- se quejó un lloroso Sherlock- son tan reales...

-Lo se…-dijo secando el torso del químico mientras masajeaba sus músculos para tranquilizarlo-la sabana esta empapada, dámela- Sherlock lo miro avergonzado- conozco cada centímetro de ese cuerpo, no entiendo la vergüenza- con las sabanas limpias en la mano- venga desenróscate.

Sherlock se incorporó dejando caer la única prenda que ocultaba su pálida piel hasta le suelo- hace frio john- dijo al ver como john miraba su cuerpo que empezaba a erizarse por el cambio de temperatura.

Tras ese comentario aparto la vista y se puso a arreglar la cama. Al terminar tiro la toalla a la cabeza de Sherlock- sécate el pelo mientras yo voy a ponerme el pijama- desapareció en el baño.

Cinco minutos más tarde la pareja ya estaba en la cama. El silencio se interrumpió por segunda vez aquella noche. Esta vez fue el crujir de la cama provocado por el movimiento de Sherlock. Se giraba para abrazar a John.

-No puedo dormir- dijo el moreno mientras posaba su cabeza en el pecho del médico.

-Tienes que intentarlo- los ojos claros lo observaban miedosos y antes de que preguntaran john contesto- no me iré.

\- Al cerrar los ojos desapareces. Te matan john. Una y otra vez… y no puedo detenerlos.

Los sollozos que habían desaparecido hacía rato volvían en forma de susurro. Antes de ir a mayores john acarició el oscuro pelo de Sherlock y lo silencio.

-Pero solo en el sueño Sherlock, en la vida real estaré abrazándote-lo rodeo sujetándolo entre sus los brazos- no te dejaré escapar.

\- Tengo miedo a seguir en la pesadilla- su voz temblaba- de relajarme y que deje de sentir tu calor a mi lado.

Acerco sus labios a los suyos uniéndolos, primero de forma delicada saboreando el labio superior para lamer seguidamente el inferior. John profundizo el beso metiendo la lengua entrelazándola con la de Sherlock. El rubio mordió hasta hacer sangre el labio inferior del moreno.

-Duele y sangra- paso un dedo por el magullado labio- No es un sueño.

-Podías haberme pellizcado…

-creía haber cogido la opción divertida…-la cara de preocupación no desaparecía. John buscó otra solución- Voy a prepararte un té, después de tomártelo podrás dormir.

\- No puedo dormir porque pienso en las personas que he matado john.- soltó cada palabra casi escupiéndolas de la boca- Tengo las manos manchadas de sangre y a diferencia de lo que tú crees no existe un té que solucione ese problema- apartó la mano que le aplacaba los rizos- ¿sabes cuántas vidas he tenido que aniquilar para que estés aquí acariciándome el pelo?

-Si tú tienes las manos impregnadas entonces yo  tendría que teñir cada cosa que toco-murmuró.

Sherlock permaneció callado. John decidió seguir hablando. No permitiría que la persona más inteligente del mundo tuviera una idea errónea en esa privilegiada cabeza.

-Me sorprendes Sherlock te conozco desde hace tantos años y nunca pensé que ibas a sentirte culpable por algo que sabes que fue lo correcto.- sonrió mientras observaba esos ojos que tanto adoraba- Si tuviste que matar fue por tu vida- apoyo  la mano en la mejilla del otro acariciando con el pulgas el pómulo marcado-  fue porque se atrevieron a jugar con la mía, fue para que más adelante pudieras disfrutar de mi mano acariciándote el pelo.

-John…

-Si no quieres té,  entonces apóyate en mí y descansa- sonrió - cuenta los diferentes tipos de ceniza que existe hasta que te duermas.- besó su frente- Ahora me toca a mí protegerte.

-Ya lo hiciste- apretó sus brazos alrededor de john- cuando disparaste a taxista.

-No sé de qué me habla señor detective.


End file.
